1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an identification means for rolled-up articles, such as rolled-up drawings and the like, and a means for gripping the rolled-up articles placed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various methods have been used to identify rolled-up drawings or rolled-up articles. One of the methods included the utilization of a disc and a metal band attached to each other by longitudinal rubberbands. The metal band was fitted over the rolled-up article and guided along, longitudinally, the rolled-up article until the disc came into contact with one end of the rolled-up article. It was necessary to use two hands to perform this function since the rubberbands had a tendency to bend.
In addition to the above-mentioned prior art structure, additional types of structures of this type in the prior art consisted of cylindrical tube having one end closed and the other end open. The closed end would have a label thereon for labeling the contents therein. However, this cylindrical tube did not possess a gripping means for gripping the rolled-up article from a point externally the tube. When the rolled articles were placed in a stack, the cylindrical tube would have a tendency to slip off one end of the rolled article when pulling a selected one of the rolled articles from the stack.